


something amazing can be real...right?

by multifandomx_kid



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, short diana mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomx_kid/pseuds/multifandomx_kid
Summary: brief AU of the shirbert moment at the fair...or is it





	something amazing can be real...right?

_Gilbert watched Anne as she fleed the site of the cake tasting. Concerned, he ran after her, unhooking Winifred's arm from his own._

_"Anne!"_

_He saw a streak of red hair round the corner and followed it._

_"Anne!" he repeated._

_Anne turned around, stopping right in front of the Tunnel of Love. "Great," she thought. Just the perfect place to talk to her soulmat-I mean, unrequited love. By the way she saw Gilbert and Winnie interact, she thought, they must have been engaged by now._

_"It's fine. I'm fine. Honestly, I wish you two every happiness," she answered._

_Gilbert had caught up to her by now, and looked at her, confused. What did she mean? What was she talking about? Wasn't she just upset over the bad outcome of the cake?_

_"I was just going to say that...Mary would have found that really, really funny."_

_Anne was crushed. She thought, how could she have been so naive? What boy would like an ugly, freckled, red-haired orphan? No one, especially not Gilbert Blythe. _

_"Right," she stuttered._

_Anne found herself getting lost in his eyes. Those brown eyes that had stared at her while she was dancing with Charlie. Those twinkling eyes that looked at her with such passion as she placed her hand is his. Those big beautiful eyes that watched her every move, ever since she had hit him with a slate. _

_Gilbert, meanwhile, found himself staring at Anne the same way he had days ago at the schoolhouse, weeks ago when she had mentioned the take notice board, a year ago after Bash's wedding, and years ago in the forest with Billy Andrews._

_Reality finally hit Anne once more. This was Gilbert Blythe. He was dating, or maybe even engaged, to Winifred Rose, another girl, no, woman. She couldn't bear to look at him. She couldn't bear to reflect on how love-struck she sounded when she confessed her crush on Gilbert to Diana yesterday. She couldn't bear to even think about how idiotic she was that a boy as handsome as Gilbert could love an ugly orphan like her._

_"Thanks," she managed to say before turning around and running away, humiliated. _

_During those seconds Anne and Gilbert simply stared at each other, Gilbert started to realize what Anne had meant. Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, a girl that he had longed for for so many years, was jealous. She was jealous of his "relationship" with Winnie. She was jealous of how he had walked with Winnie. Did this mean she had finally reciprocated his feelings for her? It was time to find out._

_Gilbert quickly ran up to her, yelling "Anne!"_

_Anne turned around in complete shock. _

_Gilbert crashed his lips on hers, not caring about any of the bystanders that saw the two kissing. The world felt still for a moment. But the peck was over before he knew it. He placed his forehead next to hers as he uttered the words "There could not be anyone for me but you. I love you, Ann-"_

"Anne!"

"Anne Shirley-Cuthbert!" yelled Ms. Stacy.

Anne awoke from her daydream, startled, and looked around. She wasn't at the fair, but rather the schoolhouse. Gilbert was there, a few meters away from her, looking deeply concerned, pen in his hand.

"Are you okay, Anne?" asked Diana.

Anne simply put her face between her hands, ashamed that she even had thought it was real. It was all a dream. Gilbert Blythe would never be hers.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic! it's not that great and it took me maybe 5 minutes to write, but this was just a spur of the moment type story. feel free to leave comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism!


End file.
